Our Missing Piece
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca and Drew were married and had it all, but Drew walked out on Bianca after she told him they were going to have a baby. what happens when Bianca and her daughter start over in New York will they find the missing piece to their family puzzle?
1. Cutting All Ties

Chapter1 Cutting All Ties

Bianca DeSousa was your typical hardworking mother she worked hard to support not only herself but her five year old daughter Leah.

Even though she was twenty eight she had been through a lot already, she thought she had it all money a nice house a caring husband.

Bianca was married to Drew Torres the number one ranked MMA fighter in the world and they had been together for four years.

Bianca thought that Drew was it for her the two had everything worked out Drew would fight and Bianca would run her dance studio, but things don't always work out the way we want them to and Bianca learned that lesson the hard way.

Flashback Five years Earlier

Drew had just walked into his two story house fresh from his post fight doctors visit when his wife was sitting on the couch worried.

"Whats up B you look sick."

"Well Drew you know how I've been feeling really hungry and out of it lately?"

"Yeah I sent you to the doctors."

"Well they ran some tests and they found out the reason behind my recent behavior is that I'm pregnant."

Drew's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the news.

"Bianca how could you let this happen?"

"Newsflash Drew its takes two for something like this to happen."

"Yeah I know that Bianca but we were always careful."

"Not recently Drew or did you forget those six weeks in Brazil?"

"That only happened twice and you were on the pill remember."

"Yeah but the pill isn't always 100% and this time it didn't work so as you can see I'm pregnant."

"Well I don't want a baby so if you plan on keeping it you can do it on your own."

"Drew you cant be serious."

"Well I am Bianca you need to make a choice its the baby or me."

"I chose the baby Drew."

"Fine if that's what you want you can keep the house but I'm moving out and this marriage is over."

End of Flashback

The day after that argument Drew had kept true to his word and filed for divorce, Bianca was able to keep the house as long as she didn't look for anything more.

Drew was also ordered to give Bianca a $3million settlement which he did cause he could avoid alimony be done with Bianca even though he fought to keep the money.

Seven months after the divorce Leah Angeline DeSousa was born, she had Bianca's light brown eyes and brown hair with Drew nose.

Bianca swore from the day Leah was born that Drew would never see his daughter.

Even though Drew wasn't involved in Lea's life that didn't mean that the Torres family as a whole rejected Bianca.

Audra and Adam loved little Leah regardless.

Leah spent every summer with her uncle Adam and aunt Becky in New York, Adam and Becky had gotten married after college and Adam had become a successful music producer while Becky had become a successful musical writer.

Adam and Becky had a little girl named Rebecca Jasmine a year after Leah was born, she had Becky's blonde hair with Adam's eyes.

Shortly after Rebecca was born Drew stopped speaking to his family and had not seen them in years which frankly didn't bother his family since they decided to let him go after the way he treated Bianca.

Bianca had recently been thinking about moving out of the house in Toronto that Drew left her because it brought back to too many painful memories, so Bianca had been saving up money to move away.

Bianca didn't want to use the settlement money because it reminded her too much of Drew so she decided to use the money only if she absolutely had to.

Adam and Becky had flown up from New York at Bianca's request to talk about possibly moving to New York to make a fresh start.

Bianca had gotten off of work at the dance studio just in time to pick up Leah from preschool.

Twenty minutes later Bianca pulled up to the preschool in her black SUV.

Once Bianca entered the Lea's classroom Leah ran right to Bianca and gave her a hug.

"Mommy I missed you."

"I missed you too munchkin you ready to go?"

"Yes mommy lets go."

Bianca and Leah walked out to the car and Bianca strapped Leah into the backseat and got into the car.

"So Leah you ready to see uncle Adam and aunt Becky?"

"Yes I cant wait to see uncle Adam and aunt Becky, are they bringing cousin Becca?" Becca was a nickname that Adam and Becky's daughter went by when she was with family.

"No but you may get to see her real soon."

"Yay."

A short while later Bianca and Leah pulled up to the house and Bianca parked the car in the garage and went into the house.

"Leah go wash up Ill order pizza for dinner while we wait for your uncle and aunt to come."

"Okay mommy." Leah went upstairs while Bianca ordered the pizza.

After calling in the order Bianca decided to look up potential houses in New York.

Bianca had her eye on a nice two bedroom house in downtown Manhattan that was reasonably priced the only thing stopping Bianca from making the move was that she was worried about how Leah would react to leaving the only place she had ever known as home, Bianca had taken care of all the paper work just in case Adam and Becky had convinced her that the move was a good idea.

Half an hour later Bianca and Leah were sitting at the table enjoying their pizzas and just as they were wrapping up dinner Bianca heard a knock at the door which she answered.

"Becky Adam come in guys." Bianca greeted the Torres couple with hugs.

"Hey B wheres our niece?" Adam asked eager to see Leah.

"Shes in the living room Adam."

"Leah someones here to see you." Bianca called out as Leah turned and ran to her uncle and aunt.

"Uncle Adam I missed you." Leah said as Adam picked Leah up into a hug.

"Hey did you forget someone?" Becky said acting sad.

"Auntie Becky I missed you too."

Adam handed Leah off to her aunt as they shared a hug.

"I missed you two little one what do you say you go draw for a little while so I can talk to your mommy okay."

"Okay auntie Becky."

Leah went up to her room while the adults sat in the living room.

"So B you obviously called us out here because you wanted to talk about the move." Adam said being direct.

"Yes Adam I did and after giving it some thought I think a move would be best for both Leah and me."

"So whats stopping you Bianca?" Adam asked.

"Its Leah I don't want to take her away from the only place she knows as home that can scare a child especially Leah who is so structured."

"Bianca lets face it you do a great job raising Leah on your but maybe its time you and her both had a fresh start and New York could be it for he both of you" Becky interjected.

"I see your point guys but what if she doesn't want to move?"

"Bianca, Leah has told you for the longest time she wants to be closer to us in New York plus you guys being with us in the same place would make it easier for you to be able to focus a bit more on yourself, you don't have to be super mom all the time". Adam countered.

"I guess you're right guys having you two closer would help both Leah and me Ill do it, Ill talk to Leah tomorrow since she has no school, and maybe I could be out there with you guys in a few weeks."

"Nice one Bianca but if you do move out to New York have you given any thought to where you will live?" Becky asked.

"I have actually there's a house right next to yours that would be perfect for Leah and me and its only $130,000."

Wait you don't mean that new mini palace do you?" Adam asked.

"That's the one."

Adam looked at Becky and smiled.

"Well B if you move into the neighborhood you'll surely meet some interesting people." Adam said.

Bianca was intrigued at possibly meeting new people.

"So Adam can you tell me about the schools in the area."

"They're pretty good I think Leah will like living in New York it will be good for you too getting out of here will be the final step in breaking free from this hold Drew's had over you."

"That settles it I'm talking to Leah and hopefully we can start over together".

Read & Review

A/n I've started an update center in my profile feel free to check the update schedule for updates on what stories will be updated for a particular week.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & Plot.


	2. A path to A new Beginning

Chapter 2 The Path to A New Beginning

Bianca had been debating how she would approach the subject of moving with Leah, knowing how structured the little girl was.

After thinking about it for the most of the night Bianca had decided that the best way to go about this whole situation was to just sit with Leah and see how it played out.

Adam and Becky had taken Leah out to the park to give Bianca sometime to really think about how she was approaching the moving subject and get the last bit of information she needed about the house she was looking to move into.

After Bianca put the finishing touches on the paperwork that she would need to move into the house she heard a knock at the door.

When Bianca opened the door she was greeted by an eager Leah who jumped into her arms.

"Mommy I missed you, why didn't you come with me to the park?"

"I wished I could have angel but I was working on something very important for us."

"What was that mommy?" Leah asked eagerly.

"Well Leah I actually wanted to talk to you about something come sit with me."

Bianca Leah Adam and Becky sat in the living room where Bianca was preparing to tell her daughter about her plans.

"Leah you know how you always tell me how you wish we could stay with uncle Adam and aunt Becky."

"Yeah I do mommy."

"Well how would you feel if we moved to New York?"

As soon as Bianca mentioned New York she saw her daughters eyes light up.

"I think someones happy." Adam said noticing the million watt smile on his nieces face.

"Mommy you mean we get to move to New York and stay with uncle Adam and auntie Becky?"

"Yes sweetie I even looked at a nice house we could move into."

"I wanna go I wanna go." Leah said overjoyed.

"Well I guess you have your answer Bianca" Adam said noticing how happy Bianca had just made Leah.

"Mommy when do we move into our new house?"

"Well we still have a week before we move Leah but I'm sure you'll like our new house, we will have a nice yard where you can play in and you'll be able to have Becca over more often."

"Thanks Mom I can't wait, can I go now I want to go play in my room now?"

"Go ahead little one Ill call you when dinners ready."

Leah ran up to her room while Adam Becky Bianca stayed in the living room.

"Well that went better then I expected." Bianca said.

"Bianca you underestimate your daughter sometimes shes very understanding." Adam said.

"I get that now Adam thanks for coming out here for me." Bianca said.

"No problem B you're family."

"Adam I know you're supposed to go back to New York tomorrow but do you think you could stay here to an extra week to help me move?"

"I guess we could Bianca we just have to call the sitters."

"Thanks guys Ill go start dinner I think we're having chicken cutlets with brown rice."

Bianca went in the kitchen to start dinner while Becky and Adam watched TV.

"Adam I just thought of something."

"Whats that Becky?"

"Since Bianca and Leah are moving closer to us and Bianca will need a job why don't we turn that empty lot we brought into a dance studio for Bianca to teach at?"

"I think that's a great idea Becks and I think if I call Imogen and Fiona they can have the place ready to open by the time we get back."

"Then its settled make the call but be quiet about it."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Bianca was in the kitchen thinking about the way her life had gone since Drew left her and Leah was born, she had gone from having a ready made family to raising her daughter all alone, part of her had gotten used to the idea of being alone and raising Leah by herself but there was also another part of her that wished her daughter didn't have to grow up in a broken home.

As Bianca was putting the chicken cutlets and rice on the stove she let her mind wonder off thinking about what it would be like to actually have someone to share her life with to come to and to give Leah the one thing she never had a two parent home.

Bianca let the rice sit and the chicken cutlets cook while she went to go check on Adam and Becky.

"So what are you two up to?"

"Nothing B just relaxing here." Becky said.

"Well dinner will be ready in a bit I'm going to check on Leah."

"Hey Leah." Bianca greeted as she entered her daughters bedroom.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey sweetie what ya doing?"

"Just drawing with Bennie." Bennie was Lea's teddy bear Adam hand made and gave to Leah when she was born.

"That's good how bout you go wash for dinner."

"Yes mom."

Leah left to go wash her hands while Bianca left to go check up on food, when she got downstairs she found Becky and Adam hanging up cellphone conversations.

"What was that about you two?"

"Nothing Bianca just checking up on Becca." Becky answered quickly hoping Bianca would buy the lie.

"Well we're eating in a few guys just so you know."

"Thanks B." Adam said as Bianca walked into the kitchen.

Bianca checked on the rice which just happen to be done and the chicken cutlets were also done.

A few minutes later Bianca set the table as Leah came walking in with Bennie.

"Leah you know the rules little one no teddy bears at the table."

"Mom but Bennie loves eating with me."

"No buts Leah go put Bennie in your room and come eat."

As Leah walked out of the kitchen Adam and Becky walked in and noticed Leah was mad.

"Bianca what did you do to my niece?" Adam asked noticing Leah was on the verge of tears.

"I told her she couldn't bring her bear to the table".

"Come on B you know she doesn't eat without Bennie."

"Adam she has to learn when I say no toys at the table that's the end of it."

"Bianca shes five little ones do things like that."

"Adam I don't want her to be spoiled."

"Bianca you have to learn that sometimes giving in is whats best."

"Adam if I give in and give her what she wants she'll just take advantage of me, I wont have that".

"Shes a good kid she knows not to push her luck with you give her a break."

"Adam Bianca stop acting like toddlers and act like adults," Becky yelled as Leah walked in and started crying.

"Now look at what you two idiots did you upset Leah, now serve yourselves and go away I'm eating alone with my niece."

Adam and Bianca noticed Becky's anger and knew not to push the blonde because she would tear them both apart.

"Auntie Becky why were you yelling at mommy and uncle Adam?"

Leah sometimes your mommy and uncle act like little kids and I have to fix them go get Bennie and we can eat together."

"Okay auntie."

When Leah returned Becky sat with her niece eating.

A few hours later cooler heads had prevailed Bianca noticed Leah had fallen asleep on the couch and decided to tuck her daughter into bed and hang out with Becky and Adam.

"Adam I'm sorry I'm just a bit anxious about the move."

"No problem B I get it."

I cant wait to get to New York I want to see what adventures New York has in store for both me and Leah."

"Trust me Bianca I'm sure the city of dreams has a lot in store for the both of you." Adam said hoping he was right.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.

A/n This chapter was short but don't worry the next chapter will be better we will be headed to New York and who knows maybe some new faces will show up...


	3. One Wish

Chapter 3 One Wish

Bianca and Leah had been in New York for three days and Leah had been adjusting fairly well to her new home, Bianca had also taken to the big apple fairly quickly.

With Becky and Adam's help Bianca had been able to unpack and set up her new house for Christmas with no problem.

Adam and Becky had also surprised Bianca with her new dance studio that they had opened before she and Leah made the move, needless to say Bianca was overjoyed to have a place to continue one of her passions.

Leah had spent the first two days in New York with her aunt uncle and cousin while Bianca got her paper work for the studio set up and went Christmas shopping.

Rebecca and Leah had spent the day playing inside because Adam had told them he had work to do so Becky would take them out when she got home from running a few errands.

"Becca wheres auntie Becky I want to go outside and play in the snow, I'm bored of being inside." Leah said.

"I think she should be home now wanna go check downstairs I think I heard the car."

The girls ran down from Rebecca's room where they found Becky walking in from the cold with four big bags.

"Mommy mommy whats in the bags?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"Now Becca I've told you before its not nice to be nosy, now I know you probably want to go outside with Leah so be a good girl and go sit in the living room with Leah until I put this stuff away."

"Okay Mommy."

Leah and Rebecca did as they were told and went to sit in the living room playing with Rebecca's building blocks.

As the girls were mounting the blocks Leah noticed a picture behind Rebecca's second box of blocks she recognized her cousin but did not recognize the blonde and the brunette in the picture.

"Becca who are the two girls with you in this picture?"

"Becca looked at the picture and smiled.

"Oh that's just my best friends Arabella and Madison they live in the other houses on our street if I ask mommy we could maybe go over and see if they want to come out with us."

A few minutes later Becky came into the room noticing the two girls had made a bit of a mess with the blocks.

"Girls if you want to go play outside you have to pick up the blocks first."

"Don't worry mommy we will" Rebecca said with a smile.

The girls picked up the blocks and went to go get Becky.

"Auntie Becky we picked up the blocks like you said, can we go now?" Leah asked.

"Sure we can Leah lets get your coats and go."

Becky readied the girls and after letting Adam know she was going out she led the girls out of the house.

"Mommy can we go see if Madison and Arabella can come with us to the park?"

"Of course Becca we can stop by their houses on our way to the park maybe you could introduce Leah to them since she doesn't have any friends here yet."

Becky and girls made the short walk over to a white gate and once passed the gate they made their way towards the door of a two story home which was painted a bright blue.

Becky knocked on the door and was greeted by Imogen a few moments later.

"Hey Becky whats up?"

"Nothing I have someone who wanted to come over and get her friend to play in the snow." Becky said as she walked in to the house.

"Okay no problem Ill get Arabella, Fiona is just fixing her hair".

"Oh okay before I forget this is my little niece Leah she just moved here with her mom from Toronto."

"Well its nice to meet you Leah I'm Imogen."

Imogen extended her hand to the little girl as she bent down to the little girls level.

"Imogen do you know if Madison is home I thought since I'm picking up Arabella I might as well get the three munchkins together for a trip to the park".

"Yeah they are actually I just got off the phone with Maya she said Madison has been bouncing off the walls to go outside."

"Perfect we can go over and the girls can spend time together giving us moms time to hang out, its been a while since we had some down time."

A few minutes later Fiona walked into the living room with a long haired brunette little girl.

Arabella had Fiona's hair but was short with Imogen's eyes and Fiona's nose.

"Hey Becks." Fiona greeted.

"Hey Fiona."

"Just hanging Fiona."

"Okay so Ill take a lucky guess and say that you're here to scoop up my little munchkin and take her with you to the park."

"Your right Fiona but I also wanted to have you and Imogen come with me so we can go get Madison and hang out while the girls play in the snow."

"Well I don't see why not but I see you brought another little one with you."

"I did Fiona I want you two to meet my niece Leah."

"Leah say hi."

Leah walk over to Fiona and shook her hand.

"Hi Leah I'm Fiona and this is my daughter Arabella."

Arabella extended her hand and shook hands with Leah who was a little shy.

Becca noticed her cousin was shy so she decided to walk over to them and break the ice.

"Arabella this is my cousin Leah she wants to be your friend just like me."

"Okay" Arabella said with a smile.

"Okay you three now get your jackets we are going to make one more stop before we go the park" Becky said.

In a short while the group was out the door to make the short trip around the block to a blue and white two story house with a screen door.

Becky knocked on the door and was greeted by Tori who was dressed in a pair of green sweats.

"Hey guys come in."

Becky introduced Leah to Tori Maya and their daughter Madison who also went by Maddie.

Madison was a fusion of Tori and Maya she had Tories eyes and Maya's blonde hair.

After preparing some hot chocolate in to go mugs the group went off to the park.

The girls got to know Leah who after being shy at first had let down her guard and began to really get comfortable around the group of girls.

"Well Becky wheres Lea's mom?" Maya asked.

"Shes at her dance studio and doing some Christmas shopping, shes just getting used to being in New York."

"Oh okay you think she would be open to coming out with us to see the tree with us and the kids?" Maya asked.

"I think so but she might feel a little odd being the only one without someone."

"If you don't mind me asking what about Lea's dad?" Tori asked.

"Well to be honest Lea's dad isn't around he hasn't even seen Leah since she was born its a long story."

"Oh that's awful." Tori said.

"I know he was the reason she moved out here to get a fresh start for herself and Leah."

"That must be rough on a little one especially with Christmas being so close." Imogen interjected.

"It is hopefully she can find someone Leah always asks me the same thing over and over why her mom is sad at night because she hears her crying and she doesn't know what to do to make her happy, and to makes matters worse the one thing she said she wants more than any toy in the world is someone to make her mom happy."

"Well it may happen you know Christmas time can have a way of making dreams come true." Maya said.

"Well guys its getting late lets start heading back I need to get Leah back to to her mom."

The group headed back to the houses and after saying goodbye to her new friends and cousin Becky walked Leah back home where they found Bianca watching TV.

"Mommy Mommy." Leah said jumping into her moms lap.

"Hey little one how was your time with your uncle and aunt?"

"Good mommy I met Becca's friends and now they my friends too."

"That's great princess now go wash up its almost time for dinner then you're going to bed."

"Okay mommy."

Leah ran upstairs while Becky sat with her niece's mom.

"How you doing B?"

"I'm good Becks its just that I got everything on Lea's Christmas list except for one thing."

"What is it B?"

"She said she wants Santa to bring me someone who can stop me from crying."

"Wow B that's hard."

"I know sometimes I feel like I'm a failure to Leah because I'm not strong enough."

"Bianca you are strong you raised a beautiful little girl all by yourself if that's not strong I don't know what is."

"Becks you don't get it I swore I wouldn't let Leah grow up in a broken home but that's exactly what I gave her."

"B don't stress the right person will come along I just know it."

"Thanks Becks but somehow I feel like no one will want to love me and my daughter."

"Don't say that B have a little bit of faith who knows maybe when you least expect it your wish may come true."

"Thanks Becks you're the best."

"No problem B I love you and want to see you both happy."

Neither one of them knew it yet but they were in for one hell of a Holiday adventure.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.

The next chapter will get us started on Bianca's Christmas adventure for that missing gift

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Degrassi All Characters Belong to Respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


End file.
